24fandomcom-20200223-history
Quote:Nina Myers
This is a list of memorable quotes from Nina Myers. Day 1 * Jamey Farrell: How long is this going to take? * Nina Myers: Why, are we interrupting your social life? * Jamey Farrell: At least I have one. * Nina Myers: Funny. * Nina Myers: You're lying. * Jack Bauer: Yes I am. But you're still going to have to trust me. * Nina Myers: Tony, I need you to do something for me. * Tony Almeida: For you or for Jack? *'Jack Bauer:' I don't believe this. *'Nina Myers:' What? *'Jack Bauer:' Teddy Hanlin's running backup. *'Nina Myers:' Seth Campbell's old partner? *'Nina Myers:' (speaking Serbian) It's Yelena. *'Andre Drazen:' Why are you calling? *'Nina Myers:' Palmer is not dead. *'Andre Drazen:' What? *'Nina Myers:' It was a trick to make you believe. To keep the girl alive. *'Andre Drazen:' You're sure of this? *'Nina Myers:' Yes, I'm sure. (revelation that Nina was the mole) *'German Informant:' You have 16 minutes to reach the pick-up point. We are routing the flight to Munich for three days. *'Nina Myers:' Why Germany, why can't I reach you directly? *'German Informant:' I don't know. Make sure that nothing can connect you to Germany. (Nina glances at Teri's back) *'German Informant:' Did you hear me? *'Nina Myers:' Yeah. *'Nina Myers:' Jack, if you kill me, you won't know who I work for. You think I work for Drazen, but I don't. Day 2 *'Nina Myers:' I'll only get the pardon if I stop the bomb, why wouldn't I do everything I can? *'Jack Bauer:' Because you're worse than a traitor, Nina. You don't even have a cause; you don't believe in anything. You would sell anyone and anything out to the highest bidder. So stop wasting my time! Give me a name! (throws table over) *'Nina Myers:' Don't even bother, Jack. You lay a hand on me you'll be taken off the case. * Nina Myers: Are you crazy? The minute I walk through that door he is going to put a bullet in my head and then turn the gun on himself. * Jack Bauer: We'll make sure he doesn't turn the gun on himself. * Jack Bauer: (notices Nina whispering) Nina, what did he tell you? * Nina Myers: Everything! (slashes Faheen's throat with a broken gift card) (Nina is holding Jack hostage) *'Mike Novick:' What do you want? *'Nina Myers:' I'll tell you where the bomb is, in exchange for immunity. *'Mike Novick:' The President has already granted you a total pardon. *'Nina Myers:' This is for a crime I haven't committed yet. *'Mike Novick:' What crime? *'Nina Myers:' The murder of Jack Bauer. (the President looks up) Day 3 *'Jack Bauer:' All our systems are up and running. *'Nina Myers:' I don't believe you. *'Jack Bauer:' (laughing) I don't care what you believe. *'Nina Myers:' (to Tony) First Jack, now you. Hmm, what does that remind me of? *'Tony Almeida:' How much more of this do you want to take? *'Nina Myers:' I think this is about it. (throws her head back into Richards' needle) * Jack Bauer: You don't have anymore useful information, do you, Nina? * Nina Myers: (her final words) I do. * Jack Bauer: No, you don't. (shoots her three times) Myers, Nina